


Putty In Her Hands

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: grangersnape100, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always reduced him to putty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putty In Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "reluctance ." Many thanks to Araeofsomethingfor looking this over. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**Putty In Her Hands**

Severus was reluctant to agree to Hermione's wishes as he saw no reason for him to attend Sunday lunch at the Burrow, but as his witch stared at him, her brown eyes wide and a small pout on her face, his resolve began to waver.

"Please, Severus?" she asked once more. "It would mean a lot to me. Molly, too. She's been asking about you."

Severus sighed, an air of defeat about him. "Very well." He couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on his face when she stood and threw her arms around him. She always reduced him to putty.


End file.
